plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacen Lyall
Jacen Lyall is a character on Plagued created August 14st, 2011, by Kite. Personality Intelligent, but a show off sometimes when fighting. He was taken by the Sin Wrath, and will fly off the handle and start pummeling everything in sight when this wrath is brought forth. It takes usually a crushing blow or something to stop him. Other than that, he tries to be kind, and is a rather brash but sensible person. History My memory of my childhood hangs by a thread, being rather limited to dreams, and even in daydreams. Growing up partway in japan, graduating highschool in central America, and then attending College to be some sort of Banker or something. At this time, the only thing I hang on to is the memory of my parents.. I feel human when I remember them. Why am I not human? It happened three years ago... The building next to us seemed to burst into flames, people going mad, seemingly Hell was breaking loose. Of course, I know for a fact the irony would not be (and still isn't) appreciated in these circumstances. I was in the throws of pain and torture, feeling the changes of my body, my mind, corrupting, feeling the Wrath of Hell within what was left in my heart. The next however long it was turned into a blur. I couldn't remember really who I was or what i was doing. It was like being a puppet, that is, until a certain light seemed to cover me. A forgiven touch seemed to heal my sanity... that is, until I was truly awake. I looked around me, and saw a desolate world, seemingly deserted of all life. I saw reflections of myself, blood all over me, almost as if I had eaten tons of raw meat. Then the hunger struck. Bursting into a building, i could almost smell the blood, the flesh.. I suddenly, without warning, burst at a rather surprising speed through a drywall, and found a young man, holed up in the building to dodge the undead. I have to say, devouring him was... disturbing, but I felt great afterwards... I hope the kid forgives me in the afterlife... A few days later, I happened across a house where I found a multitude of weapons. Swords, guns, and the such. It was rather nice, since I had to sneak around and whatnot, unable to fend for myself due to no knowledge of how I could fare against these... things that were wandering around. Not certain, but at one point, one followed me for a distance. I lost it, but was still spooked... they didn't seem intelligent enough to really target anything, yet, it homed in on me even though there was a small group of... humans, on the other side of the street. I still have to get used to calling them humans, because, well, to hell with my humanity... I eat people. Memories of my life as a human flooded back to me constantly, and I would spend nights, awake, remembering what I had lost. It was crushing. But I had to keep moving forward. I had to. I also had to eat.. Years passed since that day, the day I consumed my first human, the day I finally found out what I was referred to (Vampyre... really?), and the day when I realized why I was spared the insanity. My question... when this war ends... what will become of me? Signed, Jacen Lyall Category:Characters Category:Vampyres Category:Males Category:Active